Mark of Chaos
The Mark of Chaos was created by Pagan to bind Chaos away after he corrupted the Nephesh and Leviathan, with the Archangel Helel offering to bear the original Mark. Eventually, Chaos managed to influence Helel enough that he became jealous of humanity, causing him to fall, forsake his God-given name and take on the name Lucifer, and then go on to curse humanity with sin. Lucifer copied the Mark he held onto a man named Mundus and eventually removed it from himself after altering and transferred it to Cain, with the new mark later becoming known as the Mark of Cain. Powers * Demonic Resurrection: Mundus is the only person to die and become a demon while holding this Mark. As his death occurred due to Lucifer torturing him after he was given the Mark, he was turned physically into a White Eyed Knight of Hell. It is theorized that Cain is the type of demon that would occur from this Mark if they die without being corrupted by an Archangel's grace. * Near-Absolute Immortality: The bearer is unable to be killed by anything except two Primordial Beings after turning into a demon. * Greater Seal: In the event that the Mark of Cain is destroyed the continued existence of this mark will result in only Amara being set free. * Supernatural Concealment (Chaos' will only): At the decision of the sealed Chaos, the bearer of the Mark of Chaos will be undetectable by even Primordial Beings looking for them. Chaos hid Lucifer's presence for several days while he corrupted nine of humanity's earliest. This power drains Chaos of his limited power quickly, and within five days he could not sustain it. Limitations * Removal: The Primordial Beings and Archangels-level entities are able to remove this Mark, as Lucifer did this after he created the Mark of Cain. Archangel level entities are incapable of destroying the Mark of Chaos, with Demiugres unable to remove it altogether. * Influence on bearer: The Mark of Chaos randomly inflicts an immeasurable amount of pain on whoever bears it, however, it can be resisted if one is aware of its corrupting influence and has the willpower. Lucifer was corrupted because he wasn't aware of it in the first place. When Mundus does resist its influence, he experiences extreme agony for a short time. * Incompatibility with the Mark of Cain: Despite the two marks holding a common purpose and similar effects they cannot reside in the same person or else they will destroy each other, releasing a blinding amount of light on the one with both Mark and resulting in Chaos being set free, taking the one who received the second Mark to be his vessel. Trivia * The Mark of Chaos is the only known blindspot for a Primordial Being, as all other mystical concealment spells are effortlessly seen through by them. The reason is due to the beings that directly created and now manipulate it being said Primordials. * Pagan utterly despises the Mark's effect on Lucifer, viewing it as causing unneccesary damage to reality. Without the Mark of Chaos, Lucifer's fall would've not only been entirely on his own decisions, but far less emotionally damaging to Heaven and the Angels. Category:Fanon Objects Category:The Primordials